Sechs Glorreiche Halunkinnen
Sechs Glorreiche Halunkinnen ist die elfte Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 7. Inhalt Teil 1: Sechs Glorreiche Halunkinnen Die Mane 6 sind auf dem Weg nach Canter Creek, einer Wild West Stadt. Spike ist diesmal nicht mit von der Partie weil er auf einem Pony Trek Fantreffen in Las Pegasus ist. Applejack ist benachrichtigt worden das ihr Urgroßonkel Chilli Peppers verschwunden ist und sich jemand von der Familie um dessen Bronco-Ranch kümmern soll. Da Peppers in der Familie nicht als der hellste gilt vermutet Applejack das er irgendwelche Schmalspur Landwirtschaft betrieben hat. Am Bahnhof, der mit Steckbriefen tapeziert ist, werden sie von Sheriff Tumbleweed begrüßt der sie zur Ranch bringt. Die sich als blühender Garten herausstellt. Tumbleweed erzählt dass Peppers alles aus dem Nichts aufgebaut hat. Jetzt ist die Ranch der Hauptumschlagsplatz für den Handel in der Gegend, ganz Canter Creek lebt von dem was hier angebaut wird. Hauptsächlich Chillischoten von denen über zehn Sorten im Sortiment sind. Als man in den Saloon eingekehrt ist möchte Twilight wissen wieso sich niemand als aushelfender Ranchleiter meldet. Da rückt Tumbleweed damit raus das die Stadt von einer Bande von Viehdieben tyrannisiert wird, einmal die Woche kommen sie um Vorräte zu hohlen. Wegen den Ganoven will keiner den Posten des Ranchvorstehers, den alle sind Überzeugt das der Anführer, ein Gewisser King Longhorn, Chilli Peppers aus der Stadt gejagt hat und keiner möchte das ihm das auch passiert. Wie aufs Stichwort reitet die Bande ein, an die sich Applajck und Rarity noch gut erinnern können (Siehe: Friends Forever Band 8). Pflichtbewusst stellt sich der Sheriff ihnen entgegen. Doch hat Tumbleweed keine Chance gegen Longhorn, einen ausgewachsenen und damit Körperlich weit überlegenden Bullen, der ihn mit einem Hufstreich ins Traumland schickt. Applejack kann das nicht mit ansehen und lehnt sich gegen Longhorn auf, sicher das Twilight den Banditen ordentlich einheizen wird. Die versucht noch ihre Freundin zu warnen, kann Applejack aber erst nach dem Longhorn sie durch eine Bretterwand gesemmelt hat erklären das sie ihre Magie nicht ruhigen Gewissens einsetzen kann um nicht magischen, denkenden Wesen zu schaden, ist eben ihre Überzeugung und besteht auf eine zivilisierte Lösung. Unterdessen ziehen die Banditen mit ihren Vorräten ab. Am selben Abend zerbricht sich Longhorn in seinem Lager den Kopf über Applejack und sieht seine Pläne die Ranch und damit Canter Creek unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen in Gefahr, also muss sie weg. Unterdessen auf der Ranch hat Tumbleweed den Mane 6 erzählt das Chilli Peppers keine Dokumente hinterlassen hat womit die Besitzansprüche ungeklärt sind. Es ist anzunehmen das Peppers nicht zurückkommen wird. Ohne ihn wird die Ranch bald für verlassen erklärt. Dann könnte Longhorn, der schon länger auf dem Grundstück kampiert, die Ranch legal übernehmen und um die Konkurrenz auszuschalten hat er alle Ponys der Stadt verängstigt. Tumbleweed macht klar das die Ranch Canter Creek ist. Ohne sie kann die Stadt nicht bestehen. Mitten in der Besprechung hören die Ponys Krach von Draußen. Als sie Nachsehen steht schon die Scheune in Flammen, daneben Longhorn der sie angesteckt hat und nun schadenfroh in die Nacht reitet. Damit erklärt ihm Applejack den Krieg. Twilight und Rarity können den Brand schnell löschen in dem sie mit Magie den Wasserturm der Ranch umkippen. Aber Twilight weigert sich weiterhin mit Magie die Ochsen hochzunehmen, sie wird ihre Kräfte nicht missbrauchen in dem sie gegen Zivilisten vorgeht. Am nächsten Morgen hat Tumbleweed eine Bürgerversammlung einberufen um alle über das Geschehen der letzten Nacht zu Unterrichten. Die Stadtbewohner sind schwer verunsichert doch können die Mane 6 sie von ihrem Plan überzeugen. Sie wollen sich für den Nächsten Tag an dem die Banditen sich mit Vorräten eindecken vorbereiten. Da gibt es von Draußen eine Höllenlärm. Die Banditen treiben eine ganze Rinderherde durch die Stadt die damit schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird was den Mut der Bewohner noch tiefer sinken lässt. Trotzdem wird der Plan der Mane 6 in Angriff genommen. Sie errichten eine Barrikade und stellen eine Falle. Doch lässt sich Longhorn und seine Band nicht von dem Zaun, dem Sirup, den Federn und das Pinkie, die Chillischoten genascht hat, sie in Brand rülpst aufhalten. Mit frischen Vorräten und triumphierend verschwindet Longhorn wieder und mit ihm die Hoffnung Canter Creeks. Selbst Tumbleweed resigniert und legt seinen Sheriffstern ab. Doch Applejack gibt nicht auf, nimmt den Stern und schwört Canter Creek zu retten und sei es das letzte was sie tut. Teil 2: Die mit dem Stier tanzt Einige Zeit später Fasst ein altes Goldsucherpony nochmal das Ende des letzten Teils zusammen und leitet weiter. Tumbleweed verdingt sich jetzt als Pianospieler und die Mane 6 versuchen eine neuen Plan zu Schmieden und Twilight stellt sich weiter Quer ihre Magie gegen rechtmäßige Bürger, die keine Chance hätten einzusetzen. Da kommt plötzlich Longhorn raus geputzt wie ein Geschäftsmann in die Stadt und reicht zum Schreck der Mane 6 beim Stadtschreiber formell Antrag ein, die Bronco-Ranch sowohl für verlassen zu erklären als auch sie zu Kaufen. Da er und seine Leuten schon seit Monaten auf dem Grundstück leben kann er die Besitzurkunde beantragen, alles vollkommen rechtens womit nur noch sieben Tage bleiben. Rainbow würde das Problem einfach lösen in dem sie die Pappiere zerreißt, Aber Twilight legt ihr Veto ein. Die Papier sind notarielbeglaubigt und damit registriert, sie einfach verschwinden zu lassen wäre illegal. Da entdecken die Mane 6 einen Glücksspielstand den Applejack als Sheriff dicht macht. Sie hat sofort erkannt das der Kartengeber ein Betrüger ist der die Masche Kümmelblättchen abzieht. Dabei sollen die Opfer eine Bestimmte Karte unter anderen finden. Doch der Betrüger lenkt sie ab und tauscht die Karte heimlich aus. Das bringt Applejack auf eine Idee. Die Mane 6 müssen Longhonrs Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes lenken. Und wenn er beschäftigt ist verlegen sie einfach sein Camp von der Ranch runter. Denn wenn er nicht auf der Ranch lebt hat er keine Ansprüche und die schon eingereichten Formulare würden ungültig. Und mit Bürokratie will Applejack Longhorn Ablenken. Twilight entdeckt das Longhorns Unterlagen unvollständig sind weil er einen Absatz zu unterschreiben übersehen hat, damit könne sie ihn aus dem Campm locken. Nach dem man unter dem Rest der Band eine Schlägerei angezettelt hat fangen die Ponys mit dem verlegen an. Unterdessen merkt Longhorn in der Amtsstube weder das ihn die verkleideten Twilight und Rarity bedienen noch das sie ihm selbst auflösende Tinte zum schreiben gegeben haben. Dumm nur das das Verlegungsteam nicht weit kommt, der Zank unter den Banditen hat nicht lange gehalten und es ist eine menge Zeug zu schleppen. Sie müssen irgend wie alle Viehdiebe aus dem Camp kriegen und brauchen Hilfe. Da bietet sich Tumbleweed, der wieder etwas Mut gefasst hat an und meint einige Ponys mobilisieren zu können. Pinkie hat eine Idee wie man die Viehdiebe aus dem Camp scheuchen könnte. Nach dem man Longhorn wieder aufs Amt bestellt hat scheuchte man seine Leute mit einer Geisteratrappe weg.Während die in die Stadt flitzen, hat der Verlegungstrupp genug Zeit das Camp bis zur Letzten Kaktusnadel um drei Meilen zu versetzen. Unterdessen ist Longhorn wieder auf die Verschwindetinte reingefallen. Tatsächlich merken die Banditen bei ihrer Rückkehr nichts. Leider zeigt eine heimliche Messung das die Grundstücksgrenze um drei Meter verfehlt wurde und die Banditen immer noch drauf sind und die Stadtbewohner werden wohl kaum nochmal antanzen. Jetzt hat Rarity eine Idee und leiert dem Telegrammpony, das immer die Nachrichten zu Longhorn bringt, eine Uniform raus. in die Fluttershy gesteckt wird. Während Longhorn zum Dritten mal aufs Amt muss, lenkt Fluttershy in der Uniform die Bande ab. Die harten Jungs sind so entzückt von ihr das sie nicht mitkriegen wie ihre Sachen das letzte Stück verlegt werden. Unterdessen reicht es Longhorn und er will die Ranch vor dem offiziellen Datum in Besitz nehmen. Die Viehdieben kommen gerade an als die Ponys die von Longhorn niedergebrannte Scheune wieder aufbauen. Als Longhorn die Ranch nach sich benennen will stell sich ihm Tumbleweed entgegen dem er einfach Farbe überschüttet. Dafür verpasst Tumbleweed Longhorn eine. Der nimmt einfach Rarity am Schopf als Geisel und verlangt von Applejack das sie seine Dokumente hohlen soll. Da Taucht Twilight auf und hat Papiere für Longhorn aber nicht seine. Die vergammeln nach wie vor unvollständig in der Stadthalle. Was er in Hufen hält ist die Kopie eines Antrages die Bronco-Ranch wegen ihre Bedeutung für die Stadt zur historischen Stätte von Canter Creek zu erklären, den die Mane 6 eingereicht haben und der von Prinzessin Celestia höchstpersönlich beglaubigt wurde. Was heißen soll das die Ranch der Stadt gehört und Longhorn leer ausgeht. Als er seine Rechte anführt, eröffnen ihm die Mane 6 das sie sein Camp vom Grundstück weg verlegt haben und er somit nicht länger darauf haust. Als dann auch noch seine Leute höflich mit den Ponys reden berennt Longhorn eine Sicherung durch, er schleudert Rarity weg, die Von Twilight gefangen werden kann und reist die frisch errichtet Scheune ein. Aber die Zerstörung einer historischen Stätte Equestrias ist eine ausreichende Rechtfertigung für Twilight dem Treiben mit Magie ein Ende zu machen und sie zaubert aus den Trümmern ein Gefängnis um die Viehdiebe herum. Bleibt Rarity nur noch eines zu Tun, Longhorn für ihre Haare einen leeren Farbeimer an die Nase zu pfeffern. Am nächsten Tag bedankt sich Tumbleweed bei den Mane 6 noch mal für alles und bekommt von Applejack wieder seinen Sheriffstern angesteckt. Die Freundinnen machen sich auf dem Heimweg wobei Pinkie am liebsten in den Sonnenuntergang reiten würde. ---- Wie Sheriff Tumbleweed seinen Schönheitsfleck bekam-Ein Bonus Einseiter Ein Steppenläuffer streift durch die Wüste und fiebert dem Moment entgegen an dem er einem Pony dessen Schönheitsfleck beschert. Da stößt er mit dem jungen Tumbleweed zusammen und wähnt sich am Ziel. Doch hat Tumbleweed seinen Fleck schon gestern bekommen als er beim Sheriff reingeschaut hat und findet einen Steppenläufer als Fleck recht lächerlich. ---- Pony-Trek-Treffen-Ein Bonus Einseiter Zu sehen ist ein Foto von Spike in seinem Captainskostüm in einem Haufen Parasprites. Womit er den Ersten Platz beim Kostümwettbewerb gemacht hat. Dazu die Blauschleife, Ein Dreitages Ticket und sein VID-Pass (Very Importet Dragon). ---- Das Biest zu zähmen-Ein Bonus dreiseiter Um einen Besonderen Zauber zu wirken verwandelt sich Zecora in einen Geist und streift durch Zeit und Raum um Fluttershy einen Karottenmuffin zu beschaffen. Mit dem sie Angels furchtbar miese Laune aufhellen kann. ---- Plakate-Ein Bonus zweiseiter Zu sehen sind Drei Kinoplakate für Western mit Derpy in den Hauptrollen. Für einen Hufvoll Bits Für ein paar Bits mehr Und Der rechte und der linke Huf des Ponys Anspielungen Anmerkung: alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. *Seite 1 Panel 1: Der Titel: Sechs glorreiche Halunkinnen ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Zwei glorreiche Halunken von 1966. *Seite 1 Panel 2: Der Name Canter Creek könnte sich auf die Orte Copper Creek (eine historische Geisterstadt), Cave Creek oder Cherry Creek beziehen. Alle drei Liegen in Arizona USA *Seite 2 Panel 2: Der Name Pony-Trek ist eine Anspielung Auf Star-Trek. *Seite 13 Panel 5: Das Wort Kemosabe stammt aus Lone Ranger. Darin nennt der Indianer Tonto seinen Freund den Lone Ranger immer so. Es soll so viel bedeuten wie Furchtloser Freund. Es gibt Mehrere Anspielungen auf den Film Blazing Saddles von 1974. *Seite 13 Panel 4: Ein Bärtiges Pony Nennt Tumbleweed Hochwürden. Ein anderer Hängst heißt Blazing Saddle. *Im Zweiseiter Wie Sheriff Tumbleweed seinen Schönheitsfleck bekam erwähnt Tumbleweed eine Shriff Bart *Seite 23 Panel 4: Der Titel: Die mit dem Stier tanzt ist eine Anspielung auf Der mit dem Wolf tanzt von 1990 *Seite 46: Ein Foto zeigt Spike auf dem Pony-Trek Treffen kostümiert in einem Peresprietshaufen. Das Spiegel eine Szene aus der Star-Trek Folge Kennen sie Tribbels? In der Captain Kirk unter einer Ladung Tribbels verschwindet. *Seite 52 & 53: Drei Plakate beziehen sich auf berühmte Western. Für einen Hufvoll Bits = Für eine Handvoll Dollar ''von 1964 Für ein paar Bits mehr = ''Für ein paar Dollar mehr ''von 1965 Der rechte und der linke Huf des Ponys = ''Die Linke und die rechte Hand des Teufels von 1970. Trivia * Die Bonusseiten Pony-Trek-Treffen und Plakate sind eigentlich Unbetitelt. Die hier verwendeten wurden zu Verwaltungszwecken vergeben. Navboxen en:The Good, the Bad and the Ponies Kategorie:Comics